Surfing the Internet on personal computers has become a popular pastime for many. Unfortunately, personal computers can be uncomfortable to operate, sometimes requiring an individual to assume awkward positions to simultaneously view a monitor and manipulate a mouse or joy stick. Severe neck, shoulder, and arm strain can result from periods of prolonged computer use.
To obtain greater comfort when using a personal computer, some individuals will resort to balancing books, papers, and perhaps a computer peripheral such as a mouse, upon one arm of the chair in which they are sitting. Although this action may increase comfort, the balanced materials sometimes fall from their narrow perch requiring retrieval from the floor. A need, therefore, exists for a device which can be attached to the arm of a chair that will conveniently support work while a personal computer is being accessed.